It is known to use of bar code symbols printed on an article in many applications. One example of such use of bar code symbols includes printing a bar code symbol on a ticket, tag, or label to be read by a department store clerk using a wand containing a bar code reader. Bar code symbols on items are also read in retail stores having a checkout counter containing a generally X-shaped window under which a flying spot scanner is located. The flying spot scanner is a device in which a beam of light is generated by a laser device and is caused to move within the area of the window for the purpose of reading the bar code symbol located on an article that is moved across the window by a store clerk.
Another type of activity in which bar code symbols are now being used is the processing of mail, such as in the sorting of mail pieces by automated sorters which include bar code readers. It is also known to use bar codes in inserting devices. Examples of such inserters are the model 8300 series inserters available from Pitney Bowes Inc., Stamford, Conn. In these inserters, it is frequently a practice to stack cut sheets having a bar code printed on each sheet. The cut sheets are fed sequentially and the bar code on each sheet, containing control information for the inserter system, is read to determine, for example, how many of the sheets are to be placed on within a given envelope. Once the determination is made as to how many sheets are to be fed together, the sheets are subsequently folded and inserts from feeder stations are added to the sheets and eventually the sheets with inserts are inserted into an envelope.
Prior to the use of bar code symbols in the processing of sheets and inserts by inserters, other forms of control symbols, such as dash-codes, were used in inserters. When inserter systems containing modularized distributed processing, such as the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,856 assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc., were introduced dash codes were adequate for use as control symbols on documents. However, the processing of sheets and inserts by inserters has progressed to the point where, for several applications, dash codes cannot contain the sufficient control information. It is well known that bar code symbols can convey more information for a given space occupied by the bar code than a dash code occupying the same amount of space. For more and more inserter applications, bar code symbols are replacing other forms of control symbols.
The use of a bar code scanner in an inserter presents some unique problems, none of which have been experienced in other applications of bar code scanners, such as those described previously. Bar code scanners are generally fixed focal distance scanners. This means that the bar code scanner must be positioned some distance from the path of the sheet being scanned. Unlike a dash code scanner which is positioned in an opening in the inserter deck such that the scan head is part of the deck over which the sheet passes as it is scanned, a bar code scanner must be positioned below the deck a fixed distance from the sheet being scanned. This positioning presents various problems including the collection of dust, which is primarily generated by the paper passing overhead on the bar code scanner head. Generally on inserters such as Pitney Bowes 8300 series inserters, a bar code scanner is permanently attached to the frame of the inserter. To meet the specification requirements of a fixed focal distance scanner, the bar code scanner is positioned an optimum distance below the inserter deck upon which the paper passes over the bar code scanner. Typically, the bar code scanner scans the bar code through a hole, commonly referred to as an "aperture", cut in the deck immediately above the bar code scanner head. The positioning and permanent mounting of the bar code scanner in an inserter is typically a trial and error process requiring, at times, a reworking of the mounting assembly before the scanner is in a position to read a bar code symbol accurately through the aperture.
Generally, for larger inserter systems, such as the Pitney Bowes 8300 series, each inserter is customized to the particular requirements of a customer. It will be appreciated that the positioning of the bar code scanner in each inserter will be dependant upon the forms, and the location of the bar code symbols on such forms, used by each customer, i.e., the bar code scanner station is customized to the customer's requirement. It will be further appreciated that each time a customer changes the forms being used, or changes the location of the bar code symbols on such forms, the bar code scanner must be repositioned, generally requiring a reworking of the bar code scanning station in the inserter including the location and size of the hole in the deck.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the positioning of the bar code scanner in an inserter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scanning apparatus which can be used in a plurality of inserters.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the paper jams caused by the hole in the inserter deck above the bar code scanner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention appear below.